The Element of Surprise
by shootingsilver
Summary: My idea of what Booth and Brennan's relationship should've been like after the events of "Pain in the Heart."


**A/N: Well, this is the first bit of fanfiction I've ever written, even thought I've been reading it for two years. So, please review and tell me if you like it, or if you don't. Constructive criticism is extremely welcome. **

The Element of Surprise

Loud voices could be heard, arguing, getting closer. Angela Montenegro sighed and looked at her colleagues. "They're at it again, aren't they?"

"If by it you mean arguing, and not having sex, then yes, they are at it again" Dr. Zach Addy logically replied.

"I wish they were having sex" snorted Dr. Camille Saroyan. "Anything would be better than this constant bickering, even watching them jump each other like rabbits."

"Dr. Brennan feels betrayed because Agent Booth left her, which is the one thing he promised never to do. She is trying to build her walls up again, because she feels that she can't trust him anymore, but he is fighting her. The physical manifestation of this is loud, constant arguing" Dr. Lance Sweets dissected the partners' behavior as everyone in the room gave him exasperated glares.

"Finding the reason why they're arguing doesn't make it any less annoying, Sweets" Dr. Jack Hodgins grumpily replied.

"Booth, I am NOT staying in the car when we go out in the field! That is absolutely out of the question!" Dr. Temperance Brennan yelled at her partner.

"Bones, when you go out to the field, you put everyone around you in danger, but most of all, you put yourself in danger! You are not a trained FBI agent. You belong here, in the lab!"

By this time, the partners were standing in the middle of the raised platform in the middle of the lab, giving all the people who had been trying to work a perfect view of the fight. Watching it they were indeed, because it was impossible to ignore a full-fledged fight between Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Brennan, as many had learned in recent weeks.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, and I would be even more so if you would give me a gun! Since you are the one who refuses to give me a gun, it is technically your fault if I am injured while in the field!"

Every onlooker sucked in their breath, because, even if they didn't know the partners that well, they knew by now that that was a dangerous thing to say.

Booth's face darkened with anger and another, indescribable, emotion. "Bones, I've told you before, _**I **_am your gun. _**I**_ am the one who is supposed to protect you, not some piece of machinery. I can't do either of my jobs if you keep taking unnecessary risks and placing yourself in harm's way!"

Brennan shot back "I never said I needed your protection Booth! I never asked for it! And while we're on the topic of placing ourselves in danger, who was the one who got themselves shot three weeks ago?!? You obviously have no regard for me whatsoever, as you failed to even inform me that you didn't actually die!" Her voice cracked on the last word.

The partners were standing less than a foot away from each other, their noses mere inches apart. Brennan was pressed up against an autopsy table, with nowhere else to go, and Booth right in front of her. All semblance of work in the lab had stopped. Everyone watched the forensic anthropologist and the sexy F.B.I agent with bated breath, feeling as if they had been dumped in the middle of a Hollywood movie.

Booth moved even closer to Brennan, if it was physically possible. No longer yelling, but somehow even more intense, he said "I took a bullet for you. I was blown up by your refrigerator and then snuck out of the hospital to rescue you from certain death. I told the leader of Mara Muerte that I would kill him if you were hurt because he put a hit out on you. I dug you out from underground with my bare hands, after telling the only expert on the Gravedigger I would end him if you died. I have broken FBI protocol more times than either of us can count on our hands combines, because you asked me to. I have brought you food in the middle of the night, and I have dragged you home from the lab. I saved you from a bomb-"

Brennan interrupted him "Technically, that doesn't count because it wasn't actually a bomb."

Booth glowered, and the tension in the lab thickened. Angela cringed because she thought that Booth was going to hit her, that Brennan had finally made him snap. Instead, he did something even more surprising.

He kissed her.

Special Agent Seeley Booth kissed Dr. Temperance Brennan, his partner of three years, on the lips, for 15 steamboats, in the middle of the Jeffersonian forensics lab, on a Wednesday afternoon, in full view of all their friends and coworkers.

Brennan stayed motionless for a full five seconds before her arms snaked up around his neck, and she began to kiss him back. Angela, who had been waiting for this moment for 3 years, was speechless.

Of course, when they finally broke apart, she slapped him. Hard. And the pain that showed in his eyes was visible for only a few seconds before it was covered with a mask of stone and he began to walk away.

Angela stirred herself into action, because she was not going to have her best friend let the love of her life just walk away from her! But before Angela could move, Brennan was down the steps, forcing Seeley Booth to face, and then…

They were kissing. Again. And everyone knew that this time everything would be all right, because Temperance and Seeley were right where they belonged, in each other's arms.

Sweets shook his head and mumbled "This is going to give me a lot of material for their partner's therapy sessions…"


End file.
